


Drown With Me

by Skullszeyes



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Slash, not kidnapping and not as drunk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Saruhiko wants Misaki, and Misaki somewhat understands.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 61





	Drown With Me

**Author's Note:**

> He's drunk, but it's also consensual, and the drunk part barely shows up in this fic. :) It's 5am, and completely free form, wasn't sure how this would turn out and wrote whatever. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He did not mean to be cruel.

Saruhiko ran his fingers through Misaki’s red hair. He had been sleeping for some time since Saruhiko had brought him back. He wasn’t usually so pushy, but he wanted to be when he learned Misaki had consumed alcohol.

He always gained a bit of false confidence that did no one any favors. So, Saruhiko had sneaked around, and grasped hold of Misaki, then took his phone to text some of the HOMRA Clansmen to inform of where he’d be.

Of course, it was a lie since he wanted Misaki to stay with him for awhile.

Misaki had fought against him at first, but he seemed a little flustered by the sight of Saruhiko. He kept asking why he was there and where they were going, then he clutched Saruhiko’s arm as if he were some kind of child.

“Are you okay with this?” he asked him once they were in the apartment.

“They’re okay,” Misaki said, leaning against the wall with his phone in hand.

“I was talking about you,” Saruhiko had said, looking over his shoulder once he took off his coat. “I want to know if it’s okay with you.”

Misaki’s face was still red on the cheeks, and his eyes were glassy as ever, even his usual stiff movements were now fluid as he moved toward Saruhiko. “I’m okay with it, I wouldn’t have come if I hadn’t been.”

If he hadn’t been. In other circumstances, he would’ve fought against Saruhiko and walked away. What made this any different? He had the urge to ask, but Misaki walked to his bedroom, took off his socks, sweater, then laid down on Saruhiko’s bed.

“Come here,” he said, reaching out to Saruhiko who had to suppress a glare.

That was how Saruhiko ended up lying beside a sleeping Misaki. His breath held the raw stench of alcohol, yet Saruhiko’s thoughts were elsewhere.

He kept running his fingers through his red hair, staring down at his closed eyelids, at the way his cheeks were somewhat still flushed, and his mouth was parted.

There were days when he had the simplest of thoughts when he looked at Misaki for too long like this. It ate him up inside, made him weak, and because of those pressures in his body, Saruhiko ended up angry at Misaki, at himself, because he was forced to contain those same pressures.

_ I want to drown, drown, drown, into you, and never rise for air. _

Saruhiko pushed himself up.

“I want you…” he whispered against Misaki’s mouth, staring down at those soft eyelashes, ignoring the stench of his breath, and the ache in Saruhiko’s chest.  _ Would you want me the same way? Or is my kind of want different from yours? _

Saruhiko softly pressed their mouths together. There was no movement from Misaki, and when he pressed harder, and turned his head and had the thought of tasting Misaki, he was forced to move away.

He flopped down beside Misaki and let out a sigh. He was still drowning, and it wasn’t enough. Not enough, when he wanted so much more.

Saruhiko decided to sleep. So he rolled over and wrapped an arm around Misaki’s waist, pulling him closer until Saruhiko was nestled against his former best friend.

When he eventually did wake up, he blinked his eyes open and almost went still at the thought Misaki would’ve gotten up and left. Except, he felt fingers gliding through Saruhiko’s hair, humming softly against his forehead.

“Are you awake?” Misaki asked.

Saruhiko blinked a few times, then raised his head to look at Misaki. “I was…” there was something peculiar about him, “you smell like toothpaste.”

Misaki chuckled. “Yeah, I had to quickly eat some...then I drank a lot of water, and took some Tylenol from your cabinet. I came back when you started calling my name.”

Saruhiko scoffed. “I was not.”

“You were, it’s okay,” Misaki said, still smiling as he leaned closer and pressing their bodies together. “I don’t mind.”

“I thought you would’ve left,” Saruhiko said, heart pounding in his chest. Oh, he wanted to stay like this until they didn’t remember the outside world.

“I decided not too. Not now…I want to stay here,” Misaki whispered, and when Saruhiko looked at him and arched a brow at Misaki biting his lower lip, obviously nervous.

“With me?”

“With you.”

“Why?” Saruhiko asked, about to get up but Misaki grabbed his arm and held him down. “Let go, Misaki.”

“No, stay with me,” Misaki said, then wrapping an arm around Saruhiko’s waist, holding him tightly against Misaki’s chest. “You’re always getting mad, and then telling me to leave.”

“Thought you’d want to go back to your friends.” He’s still a little bitter, and he’s still trying to work on that, but right now, not so much.

“I get that you’re jealous, but I said I’m not going anywhere,” he said, then he pulled on Saruhiko’s shirt and reached up to kiss him on the mouth. This had them both going still, but Misaki was trying his hardest to stay calm, while Saruhiko had questions piling up in his head.

Once they separated and sharing the air between them, Saruhiko was staring at Misaki who was going red again on the cheeks.

“That better not be your way of manipulating me.”

Misaki scoffed, then glared past Saruhiko’s head. “As if, that would be something you would use against me. I just want you stay, and...I know…you want too, so…”

“So, you are using it against me.”

Misaki frowned at Saruhiko, still gripping his shirt. “I also…”

“Want...to…” Saruhiko swallowed thickly at the word, at the tingly on his mouth, at what he had done while Misaki slept, “kiss?”

“Don’t say it like that!” Misaki said, sitting up, and covering his face with his hands.

“You’re the one who did it.”

“So! Doesn’t mean you can look at me like that as if I did something wrong, I get it, you know...I’m not as dumb as you think I am!”

“You’re not?” Saruhiko asked, smiling at Misaki who hadn’t shown his flustered side to him in such a genuine way in a long time.

Misaki dropped his hands. “I want to kiss you! But you’re always looking at me as if I did something wrong, and it’s my fault sometimes, and...I just wanted you stay, but you’re always leaving, and it’s always me—”

“I’m the one who invited you here.”

“You actually kidnapped me.”

“I did no such thing, I asked if you were okay with it.” Great. This is exactly what they were doing, isn’t it? Arguing over bullshit things than the actual issue at hand. This is why it was difficult to talk with Misaki at times.

“I can leave, if you want me too!” Misaki swung his legs off the bed and stomped his way out of the room, but before he could actually get far down the hall, Saruhiko grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, surprised by his own aggressiveness as he pushed Misaki against the wall.

“That isn’t what I mean! I...also want you here, but you’re being annoying and misunderstanding me.”

“Then tell me what I’m supposed to do,” Misaki said, looking troubled by their circumstance.

Saruhiko sighed deeply. “Close your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

Saruhiko didn’t wait as he leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. He glared into Misaki’s shocked eyes and watched him panic, even his hands gripped onto Saruhiko’s shirt after a moment when he squeezed his eyes closed.

It wasn’t a deep kiss, but one that Saruhiko was okay with as he moved back, watching Misaki contain himself.

“Okay...okay...I get it…”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes and let go of Misaki. “No. You don’t.”

“Then tell me!”

“Come back to bed, and I might explain.” Saruhiko smiled and heard Misaki stomping his way back to the room and reaching for Saruhiko who was now lying on the bed.

“Will you explain?” Misaki asked, hovering over Saruhiko.

“I will,” Saruhiko said, brushing a way a red strand from his face, “if you stay for awhile and drown with me.”

Misaki frowned. “I’m not so sure about the drowning, but I’ll stay.”

Ah, always the one to misunderstand him, but it works for Saruhiko as he leaned up and kissed Misaki.


End file.
